


The Look

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world wonders why Harry would choose to be with somebody like Snape, but then... they see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look

Severus always wears heavy black robes, even when it’s summer and sweltering.

His mouth is turned down in a permanent scowl. Once upon a time Harry assumed it meant Severus was angry, but he soon learned otherwise. Severus scowls when he is reading, eating, even sleeping, and Harry knows he isn’t angry then. At least, not _all_ the time.

But really, there’s no mistaking when Severus is _truly_ angry. He throws things, not caring if it’s a phial containing a potion he spent a fortnight brewing. He spits and curses and stomps around the house, slamming doors like a petulant child. 

And Harry isn’t fooling himself. He knows Severus would never be called attractive, at least not by most. While he’s gained a stone since the war and washes his hair every other day now (after Harry made a few pointed comments about how nice it was to run his fingers through long, clean strands of hair), he still possesses the look of a man who went hungry for just a while too long, who spent just slightly too much time inside, whose life had been tainted by just one disappointment too many.

Harry doesn’t deny any of this. Why would he? They’re all very true traits of Severus, bits and pieces that make up the man he loves. Take away just one of them, and the entire figure would crumble. Harry adores Severus, warts and all.

But even so, Harry still gets the questions. Why would he be with a man as volatile as the potions he brews? When Harry could have any man in the world, why would he stay with one like Severus Snape, who likely would have remained an outcast from the Wizarding world for the rest of his miserable life if not for Harry’s insistence he remain in the light?

Harry could talk for hours listing all the reasons why, but he never bothers. It would be impossible to ever fully convey just how much Severus had brought to his life, how desperately he needs him in everything he does. 

Instead he simply nods towards Severus, gives a small smile, and says, “the look.”

The look of Severus standing so tall and proud, posture perfect, head held high. Harry knows the memories that still weigh heavy on Severus’ shoulders, but he never lets them show. He is graceful, elegant even. For all outwards appearances, Severus is a man who owns the world and is completely confident of his place in it.

And his place, as the world can plainly see, is by Harry’s side.

They see it when Severus looks at Harry, his face as stern and unpleasant as ever, but with plain affection in his eyes. They see it when Severus holds his arm out and takes Harry’s hand, his long, tapered fingers entwining with Harry’s own. They see it when Severus allows Harry to lean against his shoulder, and a small, almost imperceptible smile graces Severus’ face. 

They see it when Severus’ gaze locks on Harry, and even if there are hundreds of students throwing Bat-Bogey Hexes at each other around them, it’s as though Harry is the only person in the room. 

_The look._

They see it, this look upon the face of this imposing figure in black, and they _know._

They see it.


End file.
